iOMG: A Speculation
by Shadower-Sam
Summary: I am so excited for the upcoming iCarly episode, so I decided to write my own speculation for this. Don't worry. It's gonna be good... :D Seddie FTW!
1. iNever Thought About It

Sam's POV

I barged into the Shay aparment, with my trusty ice cream spoon. "Hey people, what goes on?"

"I'm just checking out our old iCarly episodes," Carly replied. "We're running out of ideas lately 'cause some people just refuse to contribute."

I looked at the monitor, obviously not affected by her comments. "I'm gonna get the vanilla ice cream out of the fridge."

"We finished it yesterday," she stated.

"What? But you said you bought the ice cream for me."

"But that was yesterday," she sounded mad at me. "If you had come for the brainstorming session yesterday, you would have had some ice cream."

Clearly, she didn't like my behavior. I thought she was fine with it.

"Hey Carly," Spencer came out from his room. "Did you see my screwdriver?"

"No," Carly looked at him doubtfully. "Why?"

"Oh, I had it in my hand earlier on and now it's gone..." Spencer replied.

Carly put on a weird look on her face. "Okay... Good luck..."

"Thanks," he went back into his room.

I smiled. "He's building a sculpture?"

"Yep, he said that there was a girl down the street who-"

I interrupted her. "I don't wanna know..."

So, we spent a few minutes in silence after that while I enjoyed my creamed corn and she continued reviewing past episodes.

"Ugh..." she groaned.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We haven't come up with any ideas for iCarly yet and our next show is tomorrow night!" she exclaimed. "There's a test tomorrow and I haven't studied for it yet."

I rolled my eyes. "Must you always study for a test?"

She glared at me. The only thing more powerful than a glare from Sam Puckett is a glare from Carly Shay, the super 'glare-diator'.

"Why not you hire another intern?" I asked.

"Because we fired our last one, remember?" she stated.

"But we've still got Brad, don't we?"

She hesitated, "Didn't you give him a reply after we hired Cort?"

I found a packet of creamed corn that was left in the fridge after Nevel left the other night. I proceeded to put my trusty ice cream spoon into my pocket and pulled out my creamed corn spoon. "This thing tastes heavenly."

"Hello?" she waved her hands in front of my face. "I was talking to you."

"Yeah, yeah," I replied. "I couldn't bear to reply him."

She raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"No good reason," I continued spooning out the delicious goodness and savouring every bit of it, totally ignoring her question.

"Hmm..." she looked at me like she knew something I didn't.

"What?" I grew tired of the I-know-your-little-secret look on her face.

She grinned. "Nothing..."

I frowned.

"Oh hey!" she signalled for me to come over. "Come see this!"

"What?" I walked around the counter to her side.

It was a message sent by a fan of iCarly. It read:

_Dear iCarlys,_

_I really hope you guys are reading this. Well, to start off, I would like to say that you guys are awesome on your webshows. It's become a habit of mine to switch on my laptop every Wednesday to catch iCarly. You guys rock! Hey Carly, I really hope you can give me a chance to be your boyfriend. Please reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Follemente innamorato_

"Follemente innamorato?" Carly read. "What does that mean?"

"It means 'Madly in love' in Italian," I replied. "This dude is really head over heels for you."

She smiled. "Aww... It sounds like somebody is jealous..."

I scoffed. "Yeah right. I would never fall for somebody like that."

"Then what's your type?" she asked.

"Hmm..." I thought about it for a while. "I never really thought about it."

"Oh come on, Sam, you must have thought about it in some point of your life," she said.

I looked at the iCarly website shown on the monitor. It had a picture of the four of us – Carly, Spencer, Fredly and me. We took that picture when we first set up . Frednerd said that we had to look 'professional' if we were to succeed.

"Well..." she prompted me to continue.

"Hmm..." I hesitated. "I kinda like guys who are funny."

She grinned. "And?"

"And he must be a good cook to satisfy momma," I stated, trying to tone down the awkward atmosphere. "And he must be tech-saavy too. Oh, and the most important thing is that he must be hot."

"Well," Carly thought about it. "You... really put a lot of thought into it."

I blushed. "But don't you even think about setting me a blind date or something. Sam Puckett never does blind dates."

"Don't worry," she assured me. "It's just good to know that you have a goal and not just a floppy hobo."

"Don't compare me with Spencer," I joked.

"Hey! I heard that!"


	2. iHelp Carly

Sam's POV

It was early in the morning. I yawned as I dragged my feet towards my locker. "Hey Carls..."

"Hey Sam," she replied, smiling brightly like a sunflower. Oh, and did I mention that she smelt like one too? "Don't forget that there's iCarly tonight."

"Don't worry," I pulled out a sandwich from my bagpack. "I won't. It's already deeply impressioned in my brain after all the reminders you gave me."

"Hey," she grinned while she turned around and then back to me. "Isn't that Brad?"

I looked behind her, chewing on my sandwich. Yup, that's Brad alright. He was helping out with some props for tonight's play. The entire school was going to be there, well, everyone but the three of us, since we had to do iCarly. "Yeah."

"Aren't you going to go talk to him?" her grin grew wider.

"What? Why?" I was confused.

"I know you love Brad!" Carly jumped.

I raised my eyebrow. Both at the confusion of why she made that speculation and why she was jumping like that. It really scares me... "What? Where'd you hear that from?"

"Like, yesterday!" she replied. "Remember we were talking about the kind of guy that you like?"

"Yeah?" I still couldn't get her.

"You mentioned that you liked guys who were hot, could cook and were tech-saavy," she continued. "And Brad fits your description hundred percent!"

I frowned. I wasn't talking about Brad, you doof. I was talking about someone else. But of course, I didn't say that out loud.

"Admit you love him!" she jumped again.

"No!" I said in a high-pitched voice.

She giggled. "So you mean that you really like him?"

"What? No!" I denied. This girl can get really assumptious sometimes.

"Hey girls," Freducation came up from behind me. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," I stated.

Carly giggled some more.

"What's going on?" he was interested, I was sure.

"Sam's got a little crush," she stated.

"I do not," I tried to explain.

She rebutted. "You so do."

"Who's the unlucky guy?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes. Clueless.

"Brad," she stated.

"Brad?" Fredcrud tried to confirm. "The intern?"

"No, Brad Pitt."

Fredlumps still didn't get it. "The movie star?"

"Of course it's Brad the intern!" Carly flicked her fingers at his forehead.

"Ow!" he groaned. "What's that for?"

"For being Freddie," I took the chance to cause some emotional pain in addition to Carly's physical assault.

He frowned. "So, how can I help?"

Carly looked at me, then back at Fredfish. "Sam, would you mind to go ahead to class first?"

I raised my eyebrow, then walked away. Ugh... Those guys better not be up to no good or they'll find themselves waking up in a hospital while having aged 20 years without knowing.

**Freddie's POV**

"What?" I was shocked. "But Sam will kill us!"

"Do you want her to be happy?" Carly asked.

I wanted to say 'no', but I was afraid she may glare at me, so I decided against it. "Yeah..."

"So just do it!" she exclaimed.

I groaned.

"Please..." she begged. "For me?"

"Oh, alright..." I gave in. But this time, I realized that I didn't give in because I was in love with Carly. It's because it was for Sam. Sure, she probably caused me both physical and emotional pain in the past, but it has all toned down now.

So, we headed towards the classroom, hoping that we would be able to get some time for revision before the test starts.

"Go! Go! Go!"

"Come on, Gibby!"

"Get her, Gibs!"

All sorts of cheering phrases could be heard from the hallway as we approached our classroom. Apparantly, someone had been having fun while we were gone...

"What's going on?" Carly asked.

"Sam and Gibby are challenging each other with arm wrestling," Craig replied. "We're all putting our bets on Gibby."

"What are you guys betting on?" she asked curiously.

Craig pointed to Rip-off Rodney who showed us what was inside his jacket – the tickets to tonight's concert. "Okay, I have my bets on Sam."

"You sure?" Craig asked.

"I'm sure," she said, firmly.

The battle between the two continued with no disruptions at all. They both seemed determined to win the fight, while entertaining the crowd. And in two minutes...

Gibby was down.

"YES!" Carly exclaimed. "So, do I get the tickets?"

Rip-off Rodney gave her one ticket.

"Hey! I thought the winner gets the tickets?" she complained.

"It's only one ticket per match," Rodney sure knows how to bargain. "Okay, who's up for the next fight with our one and only Sam Puckett?"

I looked at Sam, who glared at me menacingly. Then, I looked at Carly, who signalled for me to volunteer.

I sighed. "I'll take the challenge."

Then, I sat down on the chair across Sam, who was grinning. She was gonna win for sure.

"I bet on Sam," Carly stated.

The rest bet on me. Probably because I've been working out recently, but I was still sure that Sam would win me. She had to.

"Let the match... begin!" Craig shouted.

As soon as the match started, the classroom was filled with cheering, most of it for me, while Carly and Gibby cheered for Sam. I guess the three of us are the only ones who know the feeling of Sam's wrath.

"Go, Sam! You can do it!" Carly cheered on.

Ugh... She's really strong... But too bad, I'm stronger.

I started to overpower her, when I noticed Carly's gaze on me. "Don't do it, Freddie," she mouthed those words. I had to give in.

"And... Sam wins!" Craig exclaimed while Rodney distributed the tickets to Carly and Gibby.

"But, I already have a ticket," Gibby said.

Carly snatched it away from him while Gibby shot her a confused look.

"I won that," he exclaimed.

"But I'm the one who has it now," Carly replied. "Besides, you already have one, you don't need another."

"Yeah, tough luck, dude," Sam stood up from her seat and teased.

With no other choice, Gibby left sighing.

Carly grinned at the three tickets she was holding. Man, I hope I lived up to her expectations. Sam is going to be so thrilled when Carly's plan is executed!

A/N: Hey guys, sorry, but after writing this chapter, I realized that Freddie, Sam and Carly were wearing different clothes while the arm-wrestling took place. But I didn't really have much time to rewrite the chapter, so I decided to leave the story like this. Sorry if this fic does not turn out like you guys expected. I am still an amateur writer... Please forgive me... :(


	3. iHave a Feeling

Sam's POV

"What? You guys are going to ditch iCarly for tonight's concert?" I asked.

"No, silly," Carly explained. "We're just going to do a live webshow before the concert."

"But what about all the equipment?"

Freddork replied. "I'll be moving them into the cafeteria before we start the show."

"But did you guys change your mind all of a sudden?" I raised my eyebrow. "I thought you guys hated to hear Jake sing."

"We all do," Carly said. "But since Brad is helping out with the autotuning, we thought we should give it a shot."

"Wait a minute," there was something amiss. "Brad is helping out with autotuning? No wonder you guys wanted to have the webshow in school. How many times must I tell you? I don't like Brad."

Carly grinned. "Just admit it, Sam."

"Admit what?" I asked, standing up from the chair they forced me to sit on.

"That you like him," Fredbutt said. "Just listen to how sensitive you are at the mention of Brad."

I frowned. "Listen, the both of you. I. Don't. Like. Brad. Okay?"

Carly came over to me and pulled me out of the classroom. "Sam, we need to talk."

"Ugh..." I groaned. "Not another one of your 'girl talks' again..."

She pulled me out of the room and into the science lab, which was vacant since class ended just ten minutes ago. "Okay Sam, I need you to tell me honestly. Are you in love?"

I looked at her pleading eyes. "... Yes."

"Then why don't you want to tell him?" she asked. "Don't you want a nice boyfriend?"

I hesitated, still keeping the glum look on my face. I nodded.

"Then make a move!" she encouraged. "I have three tickets to the concert tonight. Here, take it."

I reached out my hand to grab it. "What do you want me to do?"

Carly's phone rang. She fished out her phone from her pocket and pushed a button, which made the ringing stop. "Hello?"

She signalled for me to stay here while she went out for the call, but she knows that I'm not that obedient. While she was out, I went back into the cafeteria to grab my bag. I thought of going to the Groovy Smoothie's for some snacks first. It's just hours more to the concert.

"Hey Sam," Fredmanners called while I dragged my feet across the floor. "How'd the little talk go? What did she say?"

"Nothing much," I replied. "Hey."

He continued typing his stuff on his laptops. "What?"

"What if I told you that I liked you?" I asked. He looked up from his laptops, shocked. "I mean, how would you react if a girl tells you that?"

"Oh," he let out a sigh of relief and started to laugh. "If it was you, I would totally freak out."

I raised my eyebrow. He stopped laughing.

"Okay okay... But anyway, everyone treats things differently. So, I may freak out if you told me you liked me, but that doesn't mean Brad would too."

"Still as clueless as ever," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" he seemed to have heard what I said.

"Nothing," I walked over to grab my bag, then searched my pockets for some money. Oh yeah, I just spent my allowance on quality ribs yesterday... "Hey Fredqueer, buy me a smoothie."

He was packing up too. "What? Why?"

"I spent all my allowance yesterday," I stated.

"What about Carly?" he asked.

"She's going home for dinner with Spencer," I replied. "So, buy me a smoothie."

He raised his hands up in the air. "Yes, your highness. Your wish is my command."

I giggled like a girl on a sugar rush. He's ever so clueless, isn't he?

**Freddie's POV**

"So, you guys haven't talked about it, huh," I confirmed.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "She received a call from Spencer when we were about to talk about it."

"Hmm... Maybe you can ask her when she comes back," I stated.

She stopped in her tracks, just right before we stepped into the cafeteria.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

The sky was already dark by then. We were only half an hour before we start the webshow. There was a little breeze in the school, so light yet it made my heart sink. Frankly, I didn't want her to go in there and have that little talk with Brad, but she was my friend. I have to help her, right?

"Aren't you going in?"

"I don't feel like it," she replied, turning towards me. "Do you really want me to go in there?"

I wanted to say 'no', but what difference would it make? Would she listen to me? Oh, who am I kidding? This is Sam we're talking about. Sam the aggressive blonde who would beat me up if I ever tell her to do something. Sam the aggressive blonde who would kick me in places that should never be kicked if I criticize her. Sam the aggressive blonde who... I never thought would be one of my best friends. "Yes, of course."

A look of disappointment flashed across her face, but it was soon replaced with an awkward smile. "I really don't like Brad, you know."

"Sam, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there 'cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back," I said. "But you never know what might happen."

"You don't know everything, dork," she stated.

I placed my arm on her shoulder to calm her down, but she brushed it off. "Sam, listen to me."

"Listen to you?" she scoffed. "But has anyone ever listened to me? I've been trying to tell you guys that there's nothing going on between me and Brad, but you guys just kept insisting that there's something between us. Why can't you guys just listen?"

"Sam, calm down," I said.

"Calm down?" she asked. "Do you know what hurts the most? It's when the guy you really like encourages you to date someone else."

With that, she burst into the cafeteria through the back door, I could almost see tears forming in her eyes.

But she wasn't the only one in the cafeteria. Carly was there too. Her facial expression was difficult to read for it was somewhere between the lines of 'What's-going-on' and 'Oh-my-god'.

"What's going on?" she ran out of the cafeteria from the door Sam burst through just a few seconds ago. "What happened?"

"I don't know..." I replied.

"I'll go ask her," she started for the cafeteria again, where Sam was seated there, in a daze.

I have a feeling that our webshow is going to be an awkward one...


	4. iOMG

Sam's POV

I can't believe what an idiot I was? Did I really think that he would return the favour and tell me that he likes me? Come on, these sort of stuff only happens in those lame chick flicks and my life is no lame flick.

"Sam, what happened?" Carly came running through the back door of the cafeteria. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Carly," I stated. "Let's just start the show."

Fredpus walked into the cafeteria, keeping his eyes on the ground, not lifting them up to look at me all this time. "Okay guys, in five, four, three, two..."

"I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam!" I forced a smile.

"And this is iCarly!" the both of us shouted at the camera.

I bent forward to make sure that the audience could see me. "The show where we show you how to brush your squirrel's teeth with a lollipop!"

"No, not really," Carly laughed.

"Yeah..." I pretended to look sad.

"Okay," Carly continued. "Have you ever wondered if your dentures was strong enough to pull a cart of library books?"

I frowned. "Not really."

"Well, me neither! Which is why..."

"We're going to show you if it works with these items..." I finished Carly's sentence.

Carly revealed the props we had under a red velvet blanket. "A pile of libaray books..."

"A push cart..." I showed the audience.

"And dentures," Carly continued.

"Courtesy of Mr. Howard, who donated it to us generously," I grinned.

Carly giggled. "No, he didn't."

We laughed.

For the next half an hour, we were having fun in front of the camera and making an awesome webshow right from our school cafeteria. Well, except for those two minutes when Mr. Howard barged into the cafeteria and chased us around the room screaming "Ooo wodden gizz!" which we took for "you rotten kids". It took us a full three minutes trying to continue with our webshow before he finally gave up out of fatigue and collapsed on the cafeteria floor. Don't worry, Carly checked his pulse.

"That was a great webshow, girls," Fudgeface exclaimed, still not looking at me. "If you guys need me, I'll be in the AV clubhouse."

"You need any help?" Carly asked. "That's a lot of equipment you have to return."

"Nah, it's alright," he replied.

Carly looked at me, hinting that I should go help him, but I stood there, hesitant.

"See you guys at the concert," he walked out of the cafeteria.

"Bye Freddie," she bade farewell.

I walked towards the Wahoo Punch vending machine to get some wicked punch and deposited my pennies into the machine. Within seconds, my drink emerged.

"What happened between you guys?" She asked.

"Nothing," I replied. "Hey, we still have half an hour more before the concert starts."

"Yeah," she looked at me doubtfully, sensing that I was changing the topic. But she decided to say something else instead. "Should I... go get Brad?"

I looked at her. "For what?"

"Aren't you going to tell him that you love him?" she asked.

"Which part of 'I don't like Brad' do you not understand?" I stressed on the quote. "I barely even know this guy. All I know is that he makes wonderful fudge that I often dream about in my sleep, but other than that, he's just another-"

"Hey girls," Brad entered the cafeteria. "I saw your webshow just now. It was fantastic!"

We stared blankly at him for a few seconds. How did he just appear out of nowhere like this? Just at the moment when we were talking about him.

"Erm... Did I come at a bad time?" he asked. "Maybe I'll come back later."

"No, it's okay Brad," Carly grinned. "You... just stay here."

He raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"I'll be gone now," she made her way towards the exit and switched the lights off. "I'm not coming back..."

Brad and I looked at each other awkwardly as Carly made her way out of the cafeteria.

"What's going on?" we were alone in the cafeteria now.

"I'm sorry, Brad," I apologized. "Carly thinks I'm in love with you."

"What?" he laughed, then stopped and raised his eyebrow. "Do you?"

I rolled my eyes. "NO!"

He heaved a sigh of relief. What a guy.

"But no one believes me, no matter what I say," I stated.

"Why wouldn't they believe you?" he asked. "I mean, you don't lie, do you?"

I looked at him guiltily.

"Okay..." he replied. "I've got to go now. The concert starts in about... fifteen more minutes and I have to do a sound check with the rest."

"Oh, I also have to go and... erm... do some stuff," I lied. "So, see ya."

"Yeah," he smiled.

I made my way towards the exit, trying to find Carly as soon as possible. But with my anxiousness, I missed the computer cable on the ground, left there by Sir Fredweird Dufus.

I tripped and fell to the front. Oww...

Brad came to help me, but when I told him that I was fine, he left the cafeteria. On the other hand, someone else came into the room and offered to give me a hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I replied. "Just a little bruise on my knee. And it's all thanks to you, Fried egg."

He smirked.

"What'cha laughin at?" I asked, frowning.

"Nothing," he seemed scared. "You need any help?"

I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. I think I sprained my ankle.

"Here," he offered a hand.

"I don't need your sympathy, Fredwad," I snapped.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I sighed, taking his hand as he pulled me up. But I was unbalanced, so I fell right into his arms again. I glanced up at his face, the word 'dork' written all over it as he had this serious face on him. Realizing the awkward situation we were in, I pushed him away from me with immense strength.

Trying to hide the blush on my face, I quickly pretended to brush dust away from my shoulders. "Eww... Nerd germs..."

He frowned.

"Well, I'm gonna go find Carly now," I stated. "See ya later, nub."

As I turned to leave, he pulled me back towards him, back to the position where we were just a few seconds ago. But this time, he held me close to him. "Don't go."

Puzzled, I decided to say something about the awkward situation we were in. "Let go, buddy. I don't want to come into contact with-"

"Shhh..." he whispered as he tightened his arms around me, pushing my head against his chest. "Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked, trying very hard to hear something, but it was absolute silence in here.

"It's our song," he said, leaning his head against mine. "Listen to how fast the tempo is..."

I listened closely. But the only thing I could hear then was his heartbeat. And, true enough, it was going really fast. "But it's just a heartbeat."

"Listen closely," he whispered. I glanced up at his face, noticing that his eyes were closed. "My heartbeat is the tempo of our song. It tells you of how we first met, our first iCarly webshow, our first kiss... And most importantly, how I fell for you."

I froze at his last statement. Was he trying to confess?

"Sam, I love you," he whispered. "And I hope we can stay like this forever."

I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"If we stay stuck together like this, I am sure that I'll lose all feelings in my legs," I joked.

He sighed. "Sam, can you not spoil the mood every single time?"

"Well, that's just me," I replied, wrapping my arms around him. "Don't you like this part of me?"

"Nope," he said.

I frowned at him.

"I love every part of you," he said.

"I hate you, Freddie," I grinned.

"I hate you too, Sam," he replied.

Carly came barging into the cafeteria. People sure like barging into rooms... "Hey Sam, where were you? We're already late for the-"

Her eyes grew wide at the sight of our hug.

"Oh. My. God."

~THE END~


End file.
